I Can't Lie!
by dkfan24
Summary: Norway wakes up one day and realizes he can't tell a lie. He has to go through the day saying his honest opinion about everything and everyone! Though, maybe it's not as bad as it sounds... Warning: language and DenNor towards the end.


**Hi! This is just a oneshot that I came up with. I came up with it after watching "Liar Liar" so a lot of it is based off of that. I just thought it would be perfect for Norway as he seems like he has a lot of negative thoughts on things. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to its rightful owners. I don't own any of the characters just the story idea.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock so hard that it almost fell over. I then turned away and tried to go back to sleep. Oh wait, today's a world meeting. Sh*t! I tiredly sat up in my bed. I could really use some coffee, but it's all the way downstairs. If I go now to get some coffee, I'm just gonna have to come back up again to get dressed. I should seriously consider putting a coffee machine in my bedroom.

I lazily made my way to the closet and pulled out some clothes. I quickly put them on, not really caring how I looked at the moment. I'd worry about that later, after I got my coffee.

I buttoned up my shirt as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I quickly turned on the coffee machine and began to make my breakfast. When it was finally ready I grabbed the mug with both hands and inhaled the steam coming from it. Coffee just smells so good. Despite it being so hot, I gulped down more than half the mug in one shot. I probably would have drunk it all if my phone wouldn't have rung. I gave an irritated sigh as I held my mug with one hand and took my phone in the other. I glanced at the caller ID. What idiot would decide to call me at this time? Iceland? You know, for someone who denies to call me big brother, he sure has a lot to ask from me. Just be nice to him, he is your little brother after all.

"Hej lillebror." I said, my voice sounding tired.

"Hej," He answered back to me. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

Just tell him it's fine even though he knows that you don't like getting calls this early in the morning. "Yes, this is a bad time! What the hell were you thinking you idiot! You know I'm not a morning person!"

I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. The coffee mug I was holding fell to the floor, but I didn't even notice as the black liquid splattered onto my shoes. Did I just say that? The line was quiet as we were both surprised with my response.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'll call later...big brother." The line then went dead. I should have been ecstatic that he called me that, but I was still confused over what had just happened. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it so much. People accidentally lash out all the time, right? I'll apologize later at the meeting.

Oh, the meeting! I checked my watch and had a mental heart attack. I had to be their in ten minutes! I grabbed a towel and hastily wiped up the now dried coffee on my shoes and hurried to leave. I ran outside and literally jumped into my car and started the ignition. But, the ignition wouldn't start! You've got to be kidding me, I tried it for another two minutes until it finally started. I looked at the clock, I had three minutes to get there. That's impossible! I slammed on the gas and raced down the street. I drove right through the stop sign but it would've been impossible to stop anyway as I was going twenty above the speed limit. I looked at the clock, one minute! I looked back up and quickly swerved to the right as I raced through the intersection on a red light. Germany was gonna kill me if I didn't get there on time, if I didn't manage to kill myself before I got there.

I panicked as the clock changed to eight. I went right passed a stopped school bus, luckily there were no children there. It didn't even occur to me that I was driving in the wrong lane because I was too focused on getting there. I saw a car driving towards me and quickly switched lanes, not bothering to check if it was clear. I once again raced through a red light, but regretted it once I heard the sirens. I pulled over and quickly got out my ID and whatever other junk he'd want. I'll just tell him I'm in a hurry and make up some story. They usually fall for it anyway. I casually rolled down my window as the officer showed up.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked. Why do they ask that anyway, they're gonna give a ticket whether you know why you got it or not.

"Yes, I do, officer." I said. "I went through a red light, actually make that two red lights. Didn't stop at any stop signs, drove in the wrong lane, switched lanes incorrectly, didn't stop at a school bus, plus I was going twenty above the speed limit. And there's a couple parking tickets I haven't paid yet." I subconsciously opened the glove compartment and watched the officer's eyes widen as a large pile of parking tickets fell out.

Well, that went well. I sighed as I stood on the sidewalk watching my car being towed away. Now my license is confiscated and I can't drive to the meeting. Why didn't I just make up an excuse like I usually do? I groaned as my phone rang. Great, Germany was calling me.

"Why are you such a f****** on time, organized p****?!" I yelled into the phone. I couldn't believe what I had just said and quickly tried to apologize. "And I'm not apologizing for what I just said because it's true!" No! That came out all wrong. Why was I speaking my mind?!

"Uh, alright then. I just wanted to see where you were. Bye then." I can't believe this is happening. What the hell is wrong with me! I can't lie! I can't tell one freaking lie! I have to be honest about everything!

Okay, I can get through this. But first, I have to get to that meeting. I hailed a cab and finally arrived at the meeting. I ran inside, not wanting to be any more late than I already was. When I entered the room everyone immediately turned to me. Of course they did, plus I was probably a lot more interesting than whatever America was saying about global warming.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I went to my seat. "Sorry for interrupting you America, what you were saying was probably b***sh*t anyway." I immediately banged my head down on the table as everyone looked at me in shock. Why did this have to happen to me?

After a few seconds, America hesitantly continued. I sighed and started going through my papers. I stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Iceland!" I said in surprise as I looked up at him. He looked at me with a concerned face.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. Aww, he's so cute, asking me if I'm alright.

"You're so cute Iceland." We both gasped. This was going to be a long day.

The second Germany announced it was time for a break I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. People tried to talk to me but I couldn't talk to them right now, now with my current situation. I needed to see if this was really happening to me. I found an empty room and shut the door. I looked around for something I could use as a test. My eyes fell on the blue pen laying on the desk. I suddenly had an idea.

I grabbed the pen in my hand and concentrated with all my might. "Red," I said. "Red. This pen is the color r-rr-r-royal blue!"

No! I threw the pen down on the desk. I can't do it! I can't say a single little lie! I know, I'll write it. I grabbed the pen again and held it to a piece of paper. I began to write, _this pen is_ , but my hand wouldn't make an _r_! It was writing a _b_!

"Write it!" I screamed as I began to write. I looked away not wanting to see what it would write. I looked back at the paper and it said blue! No! I banged my head down on the desk and groaned loudly. How am I gonna get through the day?

There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened. Sweden stuck his head inside and looked at me.

"N'rw'y, G'rm'ny ask'd m' t' t'll y'u th' m't'ng is st'rt'ng."

I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. "Alright, I'm coming."

I silently slipped back into my seat in the meeting room. I hoped that no one would notice me but with my luck, someone did. Finland slid into the seat beside me with that cheerful expression on his face.

"Hi Norway! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing horrible and I really am not in the mood of talking to anyone right now so if you don't mind, would you please leave?" This was probably what Pinnochio must have felt like all the time.

I sighed as I watched Finland slowly get up from his chair and walk away. I was kind of happy that I got what I wanted, but at the same time I kind of felt bad about saying that to him. I guess you can't win.

Somehow I managed to get through the rest of the meeting with only a few truthful comments. Some of those comments I'd rather not have said though. I quickly left the meeting room trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Speaking with people was not in my best interest right now. So of course, that's what had to happen.

"Hello Norway," England said to me as I walked passed him. "Did you like the scones I sent you for your birthday? I made them myself with my own recipe."

"Well, then maybe you should get a new recipe. Yours tasted like cardboard." I mentally slapped myself.

I quickly rushed past him, not wanting to hear his reply. I walked past Italy who was showing one of his paintings to Germany. In my opinion, it looked like he just dumped a can of paint on the paper. Oh god, please don't ask me what I think of it!

"Ciao Norway! What do you think of my painting and be honest?"

Oh, I'll give you honest. "It looks like an elephant sat on your can of paint." Maybe I should just physically slap myself.

I gave a sigh of relief as I made it out of the building and hailed a cab. I just wanted to get home so I wouldn't have to be honest with anyone anymore. Who knew being honest was so harmful. Hopefully, this would ware off by tomorrow and I'll be back to normal.

The taxi pulled up to my house and I got out of the car. I then noticed the other car parked there. Sh*t. I totally forgot that Denmark was gonna be here tonight! Could this day get any worse! Technically, I didn't even invite him, he invited himself. The idiot wanted to have dinner with me so I just suggested my place. Personally, I secretly did want to have dinner with him, though I'd never tell him that. Might as well just get this over with.

As I entered the house I could smell a delicious aroma coming from the dining room. Denmark was definitely a good cook, though I'd never admit it. The table was set very nicely and my mouth already began to water at the sight of the food. Come to think of it, I was pretty hungry.

Denmark must have heard me because at that moment he stepped out of the kitchen. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair actually looked pretty decent for once. He looked amazing, why didn't he dress like this more often. I must have been staring at him quite intently because he had to break me out of my reverie.

"Earth to Norway." He said, waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped back a little startled. I then looked him in the eyes and said, "You look good, we should do this more often."

I could feel the blood rush to my face as I realized what I had just said. I would have never told him that. He noticed that too, as he looked at me strangely for a second but instantly snapped out of it as he began to laugh. I smiled at the sound of his laughter. Wait, I was smiling? Yeah, I can't frown and hide my happiness because that would be lying and I'm only able to be truthful today.

As Denmark's laughter died down he gestured towards the table. "Why don't we sit down? I'm starving, what about you?"

I wanted to say that I wasn't too hungry but instead I said, "Yeah, I'm starving as well. Also the food looks amazing, you really outdid yourself Den." I silently praid that he wouldn't notice the slight change in personality. The normal me would've never said such a thing.

"Thanks, Nor." He said, smiling. We continued the rest of the meal in silence, much to my satisfaction. I don't think I could've handled giving any more compliments to the one I loved. Wait, did I just say I loved him? No, thank god, it was just in my thoughts. How traumatic would it be if I would've actually said that out loud? I just hope he doesn't ask me anything along those lines.

After we finished, we both started to clean up the table. Actually, it was more like I started and then retreated to the living room as he finished cleaning up. I was so exhausted that I collapsed onto the couch. I closed my eyes as I listened to Denmark in the kitchen. Yeah, I was one lucky man.

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds only to be woken up when someone sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and I was almost asleep again. I smiled as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I love you, Norge."

This time I didn't even hesitate to be honest. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Please review/fav! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
